Throughout the ages
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: Lily and James throughout the ages.


First year

Lily carved it around and around. Her wand moved ever so slowly. James watched, wordlessly.

"This is what I think of you." Lily pointed out blankly, pointing at the tree. James peered at it.

"It says 'I think you're a spoilt brat who loves me." She screeched, before turning around and storming off.

"Tough." Sirius said. James wacked him playfully.

Second year

"And – Expelliarmus!" Professor Arcit said. Lily defeated Peter with a flick of her wand and some muttering. James was swishing at Sirius who was laughing his head off.

"Can't you do a simple spell?" Sirius teased. James flicked is wand angrily.

"Expelliarmy!" James yelled, flicking his wand angrily. Sirius cracked up even harder.

"It's Expelliarmus, not Expelliarm_y_!" Lily corrected, muttering it and disarming Sirius. Sirius gave her a loathing look. She gave him a withering look back.

"Drat man, this'll be bad." Sirius whispered.

"Shut it, Sirius," Lily snarled, "Otherwise I'll get Sev to track you down!"

"Not Snivellius!" Sirius and James cried. Lily looked hurt.

"You – You," Lily was lost for words, "Filthy little loathsome creatures!" Lily threw a book at the pair. Sirius and James ducked quickly.

"Your sexy when you're angry." James said. Lily shot a nasty look at him.

"SHUT THE HECK UP!" Lily screamed, whacking him with a book.

Third year

"And today we will be learning about flobberworms." Professor Kettleburn said. James rolled his eyes. Bo - ring. Flobberworms. Was she serious? James amused himself by shooting a dung bomb at Snape. Interesting. A stinky smell filled the air. Girls screamed, retreating to the castle. Except for one.

"Lily." James bowed. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hey James," She said casually.

"Hello?" James asked. Why was Lily being so nice?

"James," She began. James eyed her. She smirked, then pulled out her wand. In seconds her wand was pointing at his throat. James hung on to Sirius, who hung on to Peter, who hung on to Remus. "Did you throw that… DUNGBOMB?"

"NOO!" James howled.

"Yes, yes,yes,yes!" Peter nodded, obviously not wanting to get the blame.

"All of you," said a light voice, "Detention."

"Dang." Sirius groaned.

Fourth year

Four teenagers walked into the end of year ball in suits. One had curly black hair, another had brownish black hair and glasses. The two other boys had mousy brown hair, but only one had freckles.

"I wish Marlene would hurry up." Sirius moaned.

"Shut up, Sirius!" James snapped.

"Just because I have a date and you don't!" Sirius hissed back.

"Well, I have a date!" Remus said to no one in particular, before leaving. James saw him walk over to a very pretty red head who he didn't know.

"Who's that?" James asked Sirius quietly.

"Lily, duh." Peter replied. James watched Lily and Remus dance.

"P-P-Peter?" Came a voice.

"Oh, hey Dorcas," Peter said, trying to be casual. Dorcas smiled widely, showing not crooked white teeth, unlike Peter fat lips and crooked teeth. She wore a dark blue dress with a small black cardigan over the top. Her black hair was bundled high on top of her head. She wore a small silver necklace with a dolphin on the end. She had way too high high heels. Peter called them High Hells, for once in a dare he had to walk around in them for a day.

"You look… Nice." Peter smiled weakly. Dorcas took no notice and began to spin him around the dance floor. By then, Sirius had waltzed off with Marlene.

"This sucks." James grumbled, sitting down on an empty chair. He watched Lily's long red hair sparkle in the lights as she was spun around by a grinning Remus. Peter and Dorcas were doing a sort of funny looking Mexican dance, which included lots of stepping and clapping. Sirius and Marlene were doing a kind of waltz. It was slow, and all he was doing was spinning a giggling Marlene around. Okay, make that no idea dance from a kind of waltz. He searched the room for Snape, who he was very sad to see found a partner. She was a giggling girl from Slytherin, who looked very much like Louise Davis, Henry Davis' little sister. Louise Davis had long curly blonde hair that was always kept up in clips and headbands. Tonight she had her hair curled up into an elegant knot above her head. She wore a cream coat with black buttons and gloves, and a glimmering red dress. She wore a wide smile, only staring into Snape's eyes. Even though Snape was staring at Lily. James sighed. Everyone could get a girl, except for him. Was he sick? James didn't know.

"Man, oh man." He said. He stared down at his black suit. He may as well have turned up in casual dress. Suddenly, Marlene and Sirius came over and took Remus and Peter's vacated chairs.

"So, James, who's your partner?" Marlene asked.

"Um," James said, his mind racing with Gryffindor girl names, "Stacy White."

"Oh," Marlene face turned from smiling to sympathetic, "I saw her dancing with Lucas Hemsworth, that muggle born fifth year."

"Oh," James said, pretending to be sad, "that's bad."

"Well, bad luck buddy!" Sirius smiled taking Marlene's hand and dragging her to the dance floor.

"Oh Lily."

Fifth year:

"Expecto Patronum!" Lily yelled confidently. Instead of the silvery mist she had been getting it was now the shape of a – what was it? A deer? A stag?

"What's up with this?" Lily asked, pointing to the silver deer.

"It's a doe, Lilykins." James told her.

"Of course it is!" Lily snapped.

"Just because James' patronus is a Stag, and yours a doe doesn't mean anything." Remus advised wisely.

"Yeah, but James wishes it did." Peter teased.

"Boys." Lily muttered. The marauders had decided to teach the girls defensive spells, even though it was already fair to say they could kick major butt.

"Expecto Patronum!" Marlene yelled. A cute silvery cocker spaniel ran out of her wand. Marlene grinned at Sirius, before noticing everyone saw that and blushing madly.

"Expecto Patronum!" They all said at the same time. A wolf came out of Remus' wand, a rat came out of Peter's wand, a dog came out of Sirius' wand, a cocker spaniel came out of Marlene's wand, a bunny came out of Dorcas' wand, a doe came out of Lily's wand, and finally, a stag came out of James' wand. The doe and the stag ran together, as did the two dogs.

Sixth year:

"Lily, can you tutor me in potions? Please!" James begged.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because I want to be an Auror and I just passed O. with all averages!" James replied, starting to get annoyed.

"Fine. Your copy of advanced potion making?"

"Lost."

"Your copy of potion making?"  
"Ripped.

"Then, I can't tutor you." Lily said.

"Why not!" James asked, stomping his foot like a three year old.

"Because you obviously don't like potions!" She yelled, before turning on her foot and leaving.

"Thanks a lot, Lil!" James called.

Seventh year:

"So…" Lily began.

"So?" James asked, staring around the three broomsticks.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lily asked. Her first date with James wasn't going to plan.

"I don't." James replied.

"What do you want to do then?" Lily asked, annoyed. James smiled at her, before leaning in and kissing her. And to her surprise, she began kissing him back.


End file.
